1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing resources on a network, and more particularly to a system and method for updating an attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems are commonly used in a network environment to provide access to resources on the network. For example, a user on a client computing system may access an application on a server computing system in order to obtain information or utilize a feature of the application. The application executing on the server computing system may provide functionality enabling the user to perform one or more tasks. For example, a software application may provide tools for attaching a file to a data object in order to associate the file with the data object. By way of example, in an application for managing and processing expense reports, an electronic document including images of receipts may be attached to an expense report. A software application may further enable operations to be performed with respect to an attachment. For example, an application may enable the attachment to be downloaded.
In conventional systems, in order to modify an attachment, a user downloads the attachment, opens the file, and makes the desired modifications. Alternatively, a user could access the file at its storage location instead of downloading the file, and then make the modifications. Then the user saves the revised file. The user must then attach the revised file to the desired data object. Additionally, the user may need to remove the original attachment from the data object.
In some cases, a user may not be able to modify the attachment. For example, software running on a user's client device may not support the functionality required to make modifications to the attachment. If the client device supports software necessary for opening and editing the file, the user may install the software on the client device and then perform the steps required to modify the attachment. If the client device does not support the necessary software, the user must switch to an appropriate client device and then perform the steps required to modify the attachment.